1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover device for use with a snowmobile having an engine compartment, windshield, handlebars, seat, track and skis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective cover device for use with a snowmobile which completely covers all of the snowmobile.
2. Background Information
A snowmobile is usually towed to a snowmobile trail by means of a trailer towed behind a truck or the like. During such transportation, slush and other corrosive road materials are sprayed onto the snowmobile from the tires of the truck and from other road vehicles. Such transportation is nearly always carried out when snow has fallen and when the roads have been treated with a mixture of sand and salt. The exposure of a snowmobile to the abrasive effects of sand and the corrosive damage caused by salt and H2O liquid, rapidly depreciates the value of the snowmobile and can be responsible for mechanical failure thereof. Such exposure renders the snowmobile difficult, undesirable and unappealing to operate due to its generally dirty condition.
Although various covers have been proposed for protecting snowmobiles during transportation, such covers have greatly increased the combined weight that must be transported. Typical covers include fiberglass boxes having doors for loading and unloading the snowmobile. Therefore, in addition to the weight of the trailer and the snowmobile, the added weight of the fiberglass container may exceed the recommended maximum weight carrying capability of the trailer. If the weight capacity of the trailer is exceeded, there is not only a potential possibility of an accident but also, there is a tendency for the wheel bearings and tires of the trailer to fail. The aforementioned problems are multiplied when several snowmobiles and associated gear must be transported on the trailer.
Consequently, many users of snowmobiles have used canvas covers during transportation. While such prior art covers overcome the weight problem, Applicant is unaware of any light weight cover that completely protects and encloses the snowmobile during transportation. The prior art covers expose the skis and track of the snowmobile to the deleterious effects of the elements so that not only are the maintenance cost of the snowmobile increased but also, the market value of the snowmobile is rapidly depleted. Also, the prior art covers expose the skis, track, running boards and a major portion of the covered portion of the snowmobile due to the loose fitting and porous nature of such covers.
To the contrary, when a snowmobile is covered by the protective cover device according to the present invention, the snowmobile is completely insulated from the environment so that maintenance of the machine is minimized and the value of the snowmobile is maintained for many years. Also, the cover according to the present invention maintains a generally clean appearance of the snowmobile.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a protective cover device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a protective cover device that facilitates protection of a snowmobile during transportation thereof.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a protective cover device that maintains the value and increases the life of a snowmobile.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a protective cover device that permits complete protection of a snowmobile from the elements during transportation.
Another feature of the present invention is a reduced dependence on a specific trailer as the cover is specific to the snowmobile and not to the trailer.
Also, another feature of the present invention is the provision of a protective cover device that utilizes or accommodates conventional systems for fastening the snowmobile to a trailer during transportation.
Also, another feature of the present invention is the provision of a protective cover device which permits the covered status of the snowmobile to be achieved with any method of transportation.
The device according to the present invention reduces the dependence of the user on a particular trailer and achieves the covered status without overloading the trailer. Consequently, the trailer can be traded or changed without concern for retaining the coverability of the snowmobile. Also, the device can be used with conventional trailers and tie downs. The device increases the carrying capacity of the trailer and reduces maintenance of the trailer. Furthermore, the usage of the trailer is more universal when compared with trailers provided with hinged box type covers. Additionally, the cover device can be used for storage of the snowmobile independently of the trailer.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a protective cover device for use with a snowmobile having an engine compartment, windshield, handlebars, seat, track and skis. The protective cover is used for protecting the snowmobile from the elements during transportation thereof. The device includes a first portion for covering and protecting the engine compartment, windshield, handlebars and seat of the snowmobile. A second portion covers the track and skis. Means are provided for removably sealing the first and second portions together such that when the first and second portions are sealed together, the first and second portions define therebetween an enclosure for the protection of the snowmobile. The arrangement is such that during transportation of the snowmobile, ingress of the elements such as snow, slush and road contaminants such as sand, H2O and salt onto the snowmobile is inhibited. The protective cover device enables the snowmobile to be completely protected and insulated from the elements that would otherwise tend to damage, corrode and reduce the usefulness of the snowmobile in the absence of the cover device.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the first portion includes a plurality of sections, the sections being secured relative to each other so that the first portion conforms to the contour of the engine compartment, windshield, handlebars and seat of the snowmobile.
Furthermore, the sections are secured relative to each other by stitching and the sections are fabricated from a waterproof reinforced material.
More particularly, the plurality of sections includes at least a first and a second section for covering the engine compartment and at least a third section for covering the windshield. At least a fourth section is provided for covering the handlebars and at least a fifth section covers the seat.
The fifth section defines a selectively closable opening for permitting refueling of the snowmobile during transportation thereof without having to remove the first portion. Also, the fifth section further defines a storage compartment.
Additionally, the second portion includes a first pocket for the reception therein of one of the skis of the snowmobile. A second pocket is provided for the reception therein of the other ski of the snowmobile. A panel is permanently secured to the first and second pockets for covering and protecting the track of the snowmobile from the elements.
The first and second pockets are secured to the panel by stitching and the first and second pockets and the panel are fabricated from a durable reinforced waterproof material.
Also, the means for removably sealing the first and second portions together includes a zipper. The zipper has a first row of zipper teeth secured to the first portion and a second row of zipper teeth secured to the second portion. The first and the second row of zipper teeth cooperate with each other for selectively sealing the first and second portions together, Additionally, a flap is provided for covering the zipper when the first and second portions are sealed together. The flap is arranged such that in a first disposition thereof, the flap is folded over the first and second rows of zipper teeth. In a second disposition of the flap, the flap is folded back to expose the first and second row of teeth so that unzipping of the rows of teeth is facilitated. Moreover, a hook and loop or VELCRO type fastener is provided for fastening the flap in the first disposition thereof. VELCRO is a Registered Trademark of Velcro Industries B.V.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a hook and loop type fastener is used for fastening and sealing the first and second portions together.
The protective cover also includes several cinch straps, each strap having a first and a second end. The first ends of the cinch straps are secured to the first portion. Also, the second ends of the cinch straps are threaded around and under the second portion and are removably fastened to the respective first portions on the opposite side of the snowmobile for preventing billowing of the first portion during transportation of the snowmobile. Alternatively, the second ends of the cinch straps are sewn in place or are threaded through belt loops.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.